


follow you anywhere

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [41]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor would follow Max anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow you anywhere

“Ladies and gentleman, Max bids you good night,” the French woman says as she bows, her breasts almost spilling out of her bodice. She walks down from the dais and to the woman sitting in the back of the room, the brim of a hat tipped over her face.

Max lifts the hat with a finger on the brim and leans into the blonde's space. “Did you like Max's performance, Ms. Guthrie?”

Sweet, red lips quirk into a smirk. “Very much so.”

Not one to resist, Max catches those lips in a kiss and it's like standing under a waterfall. It's refreshing, exhilarating, and invigorating. It's the French woman's favorite thing in the world. She could—she _has_ —spent an entire day laying in bed, pressing her lips to every inch of Eleanor's skin.

“Would you like to join Max in her rooms?”

“My favorite place in the world is wherever you are,” Eleanor murmurs and kisses Max's jaw. “I will follow you anywhere.”

Max trusts her words and leads Eleanor upstairs.


End file.
